


Долина Потерянных Душ

by chubush



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миссия Шикамару и Чоджи - выяснить, что происходит на необитаемом острове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долина Потерянных Душ

Вы не подумайте, что они попали на остров отдохнуть. Прекрасные пляжи, прозрачные волны, зелень деревьев и божественный аромат цветов тут совсем не при чём. Хотя нет. Вот цветы как раз и были той причиной, которая привела их на остров.

Но будем рассказывать по порядку. Когда поступил запрос от далекой деревушки, Хокаге отправила двух шиноби проверить обстановку, расписав великолепие тропического острова и беспочвенность страхов жителей деревни. Шикамару и Чоджи не поверили. Они разумно отказались оформить эту миссию как отпуск. Попав на остров, они убедились в своей правоте.

Сначала погода менялась каждые полчаса. Сильнейший ветер, гроза, град... Давно друзья так не развлекались. Они поставили перед собой задачу - найти способ получать удовольствие от каждой перемены погоды. Больше всего им понравилось перекидываться градинами. Ошалев от такой наглости, погода притихла. Ночь прошла спокойно, если не считать сияющих миражей, призванных напугать. Пугались шиноби радостно. Особенный успех имели полуразложившееся страшилища. Апогеем светящегося показа стало восклицание: «Я же говорил, попкорн пригодится!» Эти слова были адресованы Шикамару, чья голова лежала на коленях Чоджи.

Утро было снежным. Подобного подарка шиноби не ожидали. Они самозабвенно играли в снежки до тех пор, пока не наступило резкое потепление. После этого погода больше не менялась. Видимо, это испытание они прошли.

Теперь можно было пройти в глубь острова. В распоряжении Шикамару и Чоджи имелась примитивная карта, на которой был указан только один путь - до долины Потерянных Душ. Там росли те самые цветы, что привели шиноби на остров. Кровь-цветы обладали гигантским набором лечебных свойств и стоили на вес золота. Невозможность их собирать приводила жителей близлежащей деревни в бешенство. Они-то предложили Хокаге право владения островом взамен на ежегодный сбор цветов для деревни.

* * *

Шикамару лежал на вершине скалы в северном конце долины. Внизу зеленела поляна, подмигивала драгоценными кровь-цветками. Неподалёку шелестела опушка тропического леса. Чоджи начал с другой стороны. Они поспорили. Если Чоджи за три часа преодолеет путь от южного края долины до этой скалы, Шикамару исполнит его желание. Любое. Надо заметить, что размеры долины были мизерными. Правда, была одна сложность.

«Может вздремнуть?!»

Из леса выскочил довольный Чоджи.

\- Ура! Я тебя вижу. Сейчас я...

Хлопок! Чоджи ушёл в пространственную дыру. Этого и следовало ожидать. Согласно имеющейся информации, таких дыр на территории долины было восемьсот штук. К тому же, они оказались невидимы и хаотично перемещались.

Прошло полтора часа назначенного времени, Чоджи появлялся уже трижды. На удивление, его оптимизм никак не заканчивался.

Шикамару перевел взгляд на облака. Зевнул. Чоджи снова выпал из леса, встал, отряхнулся и, крадучись, стал огибать поляну. При этом он что-то бормотал себе под нос. Хлопок! Снова дыра.

Окончательно решив вздремнуть, Шикамару закрыл глаза. Хлопок! Появившийся прямо на вершине, Чоджи завалился рядом. После три минуты озадаченного молчания Шикамару сел и пихнул друга:

\- Ты выиграл.

\- Да.

\- Что тебя так поразило?

\- Пробираясь по поляне, я шептал, что, если дойду сейчас до тебя, мы уберёмся с острова. Я провалился в дыру, не успев договорить. Тогда я спросил, не хочет ли остров перейти во владение Конохи. Всем шиноби понравится отдыхать на нём. Я сделал шаг и попал сюда.

\- Остров - живой! Об этом необходимо сообщить Хокаге.

\- Подожди. Я ещё не получил свой выигрыш. Я хочу...

\- Ах да!

Чоджи не успел больше сказать ни слова. Шикамару поцеловал его - нежно, настойчиво. В голове Чоджи вертелось: «Так он знал о моих чувствах?! Поганец...»


End file.
